


The Spirit Of Spirits

by goodboylupin (somebetterwords)



Series: A String of Christmas Lights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin
Summary: Forpixelated's Holiday Prompt ListA musing on drinks then and drinks now
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A String of Christmas Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Spirit Of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the angel at the top of my tree, [Miri,](https://swottypotter.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!

For the first several months after… everything (after James and Lily died, after they realized Peter’s betrayal, after Sirius narrowly escaped a lifetime in Azkaban, after Harry was taken away and after they finally got him back, after _**everything**_ ) Remus had been scared to let Sirius drink.

Not because he thought Sirius would ever be violent with him. (Even at their very worst, when they were broken up and at each other’s necks and — as Remus learned later — Sirius thought _he_ was the traitor, Sirius had never raised hand nor wand against him.) No, the problem wasn’t even that Sirius could get reckless, and rash, and sometimes downright mean. The problem was that Sirius drank to wallow, and in those days, when everything had been so very terrible, Remus sometimes feared that Sirius would never _stop_.

Today, while the fire crackles and the model Hogwarts Express puffs clouds of cold-to-the-touch silver steam as it chugs around the tree, and Harry slumbers in his race car bed clutching the newest addition to his vast collection of plushies, Sirius pours two cognacs into gold-rimmed snifters. He lifts one in salute before taking a slow sip, and Remus feels no fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/post/636897518566932480/the-spirit-of-spirits)


End file.
